SAOA: GGO: An Englishman in GGO
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: Essentially taking place after GGO's second SJ, John and his friends take part in a third, now International SJ and meets a few of the contestants during it and afterwards. [OC and Karen] [Rated M for my IRL normal use of swearing.]
1. Chapter 1 Start of SJ

**Original Characters written with permission of those they're named after.**

* * *

 **8th of October. 2027**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, you fuckin english-polish whatever the hell, giant." John chuckled as he heard those words. "Piss off, Weiss." John said to the male voice that first spoke up after he joined a discord voice chat to the male voice which was identified as "Weiss". It was late in the day and he just got back home from work, so much had happened over the years and he could barely even think of how the friends he had kept online somehow managed to stick together, from moving on from Xbox to PC, and now this Full Dive VR stuff.

He was the last one to finally get into it, of course. He was the last one to do the same for Xbox One and then PC. Now he finally managed to get one of these new fangled Full Dive VR headsets. "Aye, thanks you prick." John said as he looked to his computer at the discord chat. All his friends from Xbox. Well. The ones that were still around anyway were there. Some had faded off to do what they please with their lives, some stuck around maintaining a good balance between their lives and gaming. John was much the same.

"Yeah just don't drink too much." A female voice came from the computer after the join ping, it was a girl that the whole group was quite familiar with that somehow way back got drug up in the dysfunctional cluster of idiocy that was mainly John, but also his friends as well. "Aye, aye. Don't worry about me. I'm fine, right and proper. Just had half a bottle of vodka, and I'll be hopping on GGO for the SJ. Who's all coming?" John asked as he started to get everything set up.

"Well I'll be there to pick you up when you inevitably get shot up." The female voice quickly spoke up. "Yeah I'll be there with the load of grenades and all else I got." A somewhat just slightly younger in comparison voice piped up. "And I'll be on to lead you and the giant polack." One male voice which John had been familiar with, possibly one of the oldest people John knew there spoke up.

And lastly another familiar male voice as if trying to do a horrid Captain Price impression from the old MW games that had long faded spoke up. "I'll be up to help the other John with his sniping. ...Meaning carrying more rounds for him for when he inevitably misses 95% of his shots." The last voice said to which John took an offence to. "Sarge, you can go right to hell." John said to which the one identified as "Sarge" replied. "Already here." Which caused some chuckles among the group.

"Righto, because anywhere with me is quite literally hell innit?" John said to which the female voice spoke up. "Kinda-ish? I suppose?" The female voice replied to which John rolled his eyes. "Kiersty don't even." John said before he looked everything over, his headset was up and ready, everything was perfectly fine. "So anyway what do we know about these mongoloids we'll be going up against." John asked as he looked over to his computer at the discord chat.

"They're better than all of us." "Sarge" replied. To which one of the male voices, identified as Weiss. "This may and or may not be true. I mean we signed up for it and last time I saw one of these go down there was a strawberry shortcake vs a freaking psychopath. ...I thought the psycho was going to win but no. Strawberry shortcake did. ...And then she was gunned down by a bunch of military wannabes with MGs n all." Weiss said to which the last male voice replied.

"Oh don't worry about it. I have enough grenades to take care of everything." He said to which John sighed and started to put on his headset. "Captain. Your answer to everything as for long as I have known you is either A. Build big guns, B. Build even bigger guns. C. Build Nukes. Or D. ...Build bigger nukes. Just because you're somewhat limited with RPGs but not really with those weird stick grenades doesn't mean you're going to solve all our problems." John said to the last male voice finally identified as "Captain".

"You don't believe enough." Was "Captain's" only reply. John couldn't roll his eyes fast enough. "Okay shut up, don't worry as long as we have fucking Mauzer or whatever his face is on our team. Referring to you, other John. We should maybe be fine. ...Maybe." "Sarge" said to which John sighed. "Fair enough. So I'm Mauzer am I now?" John said to which there was a quiet, one minute bit of silence before "Sarge" spoke. "Yes." "Sarge" said to which John simply nodded his head. "Righto well I'll be disconnecting. I'll see you guys in-game." John said before he disconnected from the voice chat and laid back on his bed, turning on his AmuSphere, and fully connecting, within a minute or two he was logged in and appeared at the main square. Of course.

John opened his eyes and looked down to his hands, looking at them he then looked at the backs of his hands. "Alright. We're good." John said to himself before he opened up his inventory and got his Zastava M76, going to where the SJ was usually held, this was the first international SJ with teams from around the world. However apparently the English and American team was taken by John's team as it was combined, with him being the only Englishman, going to the area where it was to start. John awaited his team and managed to catch a glimpse of the other competition. Unsurprisingly there was a familiar sight to be held.

A team of four people, two short girls, one decked out in pink garb another that looked about as normal as everyone else but with the same size as the girl in pink, the other a tall slim, tanned woman with a sort of bodysuit. The other was a tall man in OD green with a boonie and a large pack. John stood on the opposite side of the group. He clearly stood the tallest out of everyone else at 206cm, even the one in the group at around 190 he estimated. Just then his friends came rolling in, Sarge was dressed in a stereotypical modern military special forces fashion, however for some reason he had muttonchops.

...And John could only guess as to why. The second, Weiss came in with short white hair, red eyes and was dressed much like Sarge, save for the muttonchops. Captain was... He was all over the place, bright florescent green shorts, a black BDU shirt with equipment, least he had knee protection on and a bright blue helmet. Kiersty of whom was trying to follow Sarge with clothing had worn kit and clothes much the same except in tan with a long scarf.

John himself was dressed in a OD green BDU with his kit on him mainly a load of magazine pouches for his M76, as well as a VZ.61 submachine gun in a holster on his belt. Hidden under a OD green cape with a M.59/85 steel helmet with a OD green cover on it, under the helmet he wore a balaclava and black face paint. "So you managed to find your way, finally." John said to his friends, Sarge just rolled his eyes. Cap... Cap had a thing for grenades as clearly presented by the amount he carried. Kiersty looked halfway normal even for 95% of the people playing this game.

Weiss too looked halfway normal. "Right so you manage to scope out our competition?" Sarge asked to which John simply pointed to the four off in the distance. "Yep. And check it. Those four." John said and immediately a universal feeling of despair fell over the group. "So... Should we possibly withdraw?" Kiersty asked to which John simply shrugged. Sarge was halfway considering it probably. ...Maybe. ...Okay no he wasn't. "Nope. We're staying. And we're going to beat down some munchkins." Weiss said to which Captain agreed. "Yeah, don't worry. I have enough grenades. I'm not going to let little blondie over there out grenade me." Captain said to which John could only roll his eyes as he expected nothing less of a response.

"Right then I guess we're staying." John said before the other group found their way over by John, Sarge, Kiersty, Weiss, and Captain. "Heads up, tangos inbound." John said as he noticed the one girl clad in Pink, that was before the tall slender one in the body suit spoke up in english. "Hey, you. Super size, what's up with you? How are you taller than M?" She asked John. "Well evening to you too then." John said before he'd give an answer. "Because this height is my height. I am 206cm." John said as he leaned on the nearest table just barely half his size.

"Looks like you have a large target, hope you won't miss!" The woman said to the tall man in the group with the boonie of whom silently stared at John. Though he wasn't the only one, it seemed that the little girl in pink was also staring up at John, John took notice of this and looked down to her. "Need something?" John asked to which the small girl in pink apparently just realised she was staring. "O-Oh! No, nothing! Just, wow... You're actually 206cm?" The little girl in Pink asked to which John nodded. "Yes. I am. Giantism is a hell of a thing." John said and Weiss interrupted. "He's the best sharpshooter in the game too! Can't miss a thing!" Weiss said proudly, John knew full well he was lying but wasn't about to correct, the more this group overestimated, the better.

"I see." The tall man clad in OD green with boonie spoke up as he looked John over. "Wellp, just wanted an answer to that question, destroy you all later!" The slender woman in the bodysuit said as she turned and walked away, the tall man clad in OD green followed and as did the two short girls, though across the room they could be heard conversing in Japanese before the announcer interrupted everyone's conversations. It was time. SJ was starting. John's squad, 357 was ready, Kiersty had a Type 56 AK, Sarge had a highly customised M4A1, Captain... Of course had an RPG-7. Weiss... He had an AK-74M with a GP-30 grenade launcher and Eotech. And then... There was John with his Zastava M76 and Vz.61. At this point they were determined after what the woman clad in a black bodysuit had said. _'Destroy you later!...'_ That sort of arrogance John was used to shooting down time and time before in games he'd played in the past, however this was completely different.

Even in those older games he'd never taken part in any sort of "tournament". This was his first so despite him being halfway drunk he was still confidant he could pull through. ...Atleast he hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2 Continuation of SJ

**8th of October, 2027.**

* * *

A quiet, barely noticeable hum originated from John's throat as he sat up high in a tall building, a mostly whole urban environment surrounded by canyons made up the whole map of this SJ. "So what happened after that." "Sarge" said and John shook his head. "Well I said, pardon me sir, but you're quite well aware how difficult it is to find such a rare item as this Zastava, I won't be planning on handing it over. "Now listen here, you english-." He says before I shot him right between the eyes with my Vz.61. Now of course he wasn't quite too pleased with that, so he starts coming on after me wherever he can, essentially tryna follow me and get me off my guard. But of course unlike most of these IG wannabes I don't hunt with one of these laser guns. I do it with bullets. Sure it's expensive but it's a good lesson on ammo preservation." John said as he looked down his scope, using a box to keep his rifle held up on so he wouldn't have to use both hands.

"And yet you're still horrible at shooting." "Sarge" said as he watched through his binoculars. "What do you want from me, I'm from the UK. I don't have the luxury of using a firearm myself." John said before a target entered his sights and he took the shot, hitting the what appeared to be a muscular man in a sleeveless OD green shirt with a red headband on. "Ruddy chav... Tryna be Rambo." John said before he sat back in his chair and titled his helmet back. "Right well that was your shot. Let's get moving." "Sarge" said as he packed up his gear, and John picked up his rifle, putting his cape back on before the two made their way down the staircase of the tall building.

"How do you think the Handicap, Weiss, and Kiersty are doing?" John asked as the two went down the staircase checking their corners. "If I know you all like I think I know you all, Captain's already probably blown a few things/people up. Weiss is playing things tactically. ...And Kiersty is just following Weiss." "Sarge" said as after a few minutes the two made their way outside and John took his scope off his rifle, placing it back in his inventory before the two continued on through side streets. "Right, so we've already offed probably a few of the mainland Euros. Just need to deal with the Ivan team, the Canadian team, the Indians, the southern British." "Sarge" said before he was interrupted by John. "Southern British?" John asked to which "Sarge" replied. "The Australians." "Sarge" said to which John just shook his head.

"Right, the losers of the Emu wars." John said to which "Sarge" replied. "Yes." "Sarge" and John continued to make their way, going from car to car, and wall to wall. Both had spent quite a few years before this Full Dive VRMMO nonsense became the new gaming standard on countless Ops in ArmA 3, and before that played a few games on the old consoles together.

"Hold up. Contacts." "Sarge" said before he crossed the street quickly and took up position on the opposite side of the street behind a car flipped on it's side. "Looks like another squad." John said as he quietly observed. "The scan isn't for another few minutes. Take these guys out and let's get moving." Sarge said before John laid down, the car he was behind still had it's tyres up, mostly.

"Roger that. On your go." John said as he adjusted the iron sights of his rifle. "Right. On three." "Sarge" said. Before giving a count down via fingers then both in unison began firing, John hitting the legs while Sarge went for the body shots, the ensuing gunfight lasted for but only a minute before the opposite squad was but laid to waste. "Right, moving in. Keep me covered." "Sarge" Said before he advanced up the sidewalk for cover instead of the street, scanning the rooftops as he moved, John stayed in position but shifted, scanning the rooftops on "Sarge's" side of the street. "Nothing, you're clear, see if you can ID em!"

"Sarge" made his way to the bodies and quickly began looking over the weapons. "RK.95, a Famas, a FN FNC, a PSG1, and a weird AK, I've not seen!" "Sarge" yelled before he bounded back into a position with cover. "Might be a FB Beryl! Did it have a absurd looking rail system on it with a white plastic mag?!" John yelled before he himself advanced up the sidewalk on his side being covered by "Sarge", watching the rooftops above. "Yes it did! Also some weird looking foldable stock! Like one of those weird Romanian AKs with the wire folding stock except it looked more like a M4 stock to a degree!" "Sarge" yelled from across the street.

"Then yep, it was a Beryl! Think that might've been the mainland EU team! Even their marksman!" John started to laugh before "Sarge" bounded across the street taking cover with John. "Well that's one team down, then." "Sarge" said while John looked over at the bodies. "Right, absolutely wicked. Now we gotta worry about the other commonwealth scrubs, the Indians, and that team from Japan." John said before he reloaded and dumped his mag into a mag dump pouch on his kit. "Right." Sarge said before he started to check the scan. "Hmm... Oh. We need to move. Now." "Sarge" said as John took a look at the scan, himself. "Oh. ...OH. ...OHHHH, that's not good."

Just down the street, in the last building on the left, three of team LPFM was there. "Okay yeah time to go, small munchkins, grenade launchers, all that isn't fun. Let's make like puritans in England and get out of here." "Sarge" said as he got up and made for the near alleyway, John did the same and the position they were just at was obliterated by grenades. "Holy. Jesus. Come on let's get out of here! The little munchkin in pink like a hyper version of the flash with her speed!" "Sarge" yelled, he and John both ran as if their lives depended on it through alleyways before they finally met up with Weiss, Captain, and Kiersty.

"You guys look like you just had an encounter with a deathclaw. What happened?" Weiss was the first to begin asking questions while John and "Sarge" were busy coughing up their lungs from running like a British Expeditionary Force member in 1940 upon receiving orders to retreat to Dunkirk. "We. Found. Something. Much, much. Worse." John got out as he was just about finished catching his breath back into his lungs. "Oh god you guys found the psychopath and the small blonde munchkin with the grenade launchers didn't you." Kiersty said while she looked up to John and Weiss simply let out a sigh.

"Well don't worry, we got the Canadians while you guys were busy playing footsie with those munchkins." Captain said before John shot him a death glare. "I. Will. Titanic. Across. The. Atlantic, on a door. Just. To kick you into the dirt. Captain." John got out after just about finishing getting his breath back. "Doubt." Captain would only reply with before John rolled his eyes and dropped the conversation.

"Regardless, we dealt with the mainland EU team." Sarge said before the group decided to relocate underground into the blown up metro that was under the map. "So we pretty much just blew up the Canadians with a couple RPG rockets, some well placed shots, and strangely enough Kiersty is actually a decent shot for being absolutely horrible in Battlefield." Weiss said before Kiersty pouted. "Shut up!" She yelled to which John sighed. "Righto. Well regardless. Unless we have a miracle from god I think if the munchkins come for us with the psychopath, we're done." John said to which "Sarge" was quick to attempt to try to lighten the mood.

"I doubt it. I'm sure we can get them... Though I have an idea. It's risky and involves us splitting up, dividing their forces. I'm sure it has a chance of succeeding though." "Sarge" said to which Weiss shrugged. "Can't be any worse or end any badly than it possibly could." Weiss said and "Sarge" nodded. "Right well, I'll remain in the metro, John get to a high vantage point, Weiss, go with Kiersty to try and draw their team out along the main road. "John, keep watch for the tall guy on their team. We need you to take him out. ...Though secondary target will be the psychopath." "Sarge" said and John tipped his helmet. "Roger that." John said to which "Sarge" held up his hand as if he wasn't finished. "Also, be sure to get that pink munchkin if possible. We can handle the munchkin with the grenade launchers. Right. Everyone knows their assigned objectives. Get to it. Cap, do you know how to boobytrap?" "Sarge" asked before John made his way through the metro and out.

Just sometime later, John made his way up a building to the highest point, it was a broken down, deserted skyscraper. However what he didn't expect was to find another marksman up there. The building was a perfect vantage point so John of course hadn't the foggiest clue why he didn't consider it. And even better. It was LPFM's marksman from what John could tell as he hid around the doorway. into a large office room filled with cubicles. From what he could tell, this man was using the cubicles for cover. Smart.

"Right... Time to put you out of the game..." John took out his Vz.61 and pulled back the charging handle, extending the wire stock he held onto the magazine and quietly approached, looking down the sights, however the situation quickly turned. He was heard. The tall man in the OD green outfit and boonie turned around to shoot John with his Mk14 EBR, however John was closer than clearly anticipated and John pushed the rifle aside, his Vz.61 Skorpion being knocked aside with the MK14, the fight now was hand to hand with no real advantage, John and this tall man just somewhat barely under his own size, wrestled about, knocking each other around on the cubicles before John got enough and managed to get his knife out, keeping the blade hidden towards his wrists along his arm, he allowed this other man to get up close to him, pinning him to a desk before John stabbed him in the neck multiple times then the side.

The body fell limp and around about the last stab the "Immortal Object" purple hexagon appeared over the somewhat just barely shorter man's body, before John pushed it off and began to dust himself off. Not opting to waste his healing injection for quarter dent in his health. Taking up his Zastava M76 and his Vz.61 putting it back into it's holster, John took up the position occupied by it's previous inhabitant and looked over the battlefield. Everything was mostly going to plan for him. However of course there would be one thing he didn't account for... One particular mission objective he didn't take into consideration The "Pink Munchkin" was closer than he anticipated, unbeknown to him of course.

However he did expect some sort of response. Given that in Squads were essentially player parties. They would show the health of your fellows in the squad. It would be likely that LPFM wouldn't take the loss of it's marksman, lightly. As such he would of course expect a counter attack, however when it would come... John wouldn't know until it was already happening. John would of course, take the proper steps to atleast have some sort of warning as to when it was going to happen.


End file.
